warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Thousand Tears
Before I begin my first songfic, I just want to note that I am using the same lyrcis in the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. I know there is a songfic already about this song, but I've been sad lately and I thought this would be a good idea. Also, I suck at these x3 Okayy let's begin!: WAIT! One more thing. It goes from different point of views, so don't get mixed up! ________________ Shelltail stared into the rippling water, thinking about all she has done. It did save the Clans, even StarClan, yet she still felt hollow inside from all that she missed. Her future seemed to break into two pieces. Heart Beats Fast, Colors and Promises She looked at her reflection longingly, wondering what she would've looked like if she hadn't been through so many fights along the way of her destiny. Though she only had a small scar on her side and a little nick in her ear, maybe she should've just stayed in the camp. But the journey had been what she was destined to do. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? Shelltail also wondered about what life could bring without the memories weighing her down. She always had been proud of Foxtooth; his determination and confidence brought her closer to him. But she was too afraid of letting him down. He was nice to be around, but she wouldn't have enough courage to even talk to him. But watching you stand alone All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow Her reflection seemed to ripple on purpose, sending sad yet purposeful tears deep into the river, which seemed like home to her now. Spending so many moons around it, hunting fish, playing in the water with her Clanmates, but when the journey rolled around all her happiness seemed to shadow. One step closer... But Shelltail knew that she would find away to escape from the darkness that was always with her. How it haunted her, made her not be the best. But Timberstar wouldn't have sent her on the journey without knowing how much would change. But she knew that it wasn't just for the survival of the Clans. It would teach her how to defend herself and her loved ones in danger like what would've happened if she hadn't gone. I have died every day Waiting for you But her thoughts began to drift back to Foxtooth. He was more than just what his Clanmates thought he was. Behind all his boldness and bravery, he also had affection for some cat. But it wasn't her, obviously. Foxtooth doesn't even catch her eye, even though she always looks at his amber ones. And his orange-and-white fur. And his smile which makes a rainbow in Shelltail's mind. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years And I'll love you for a thousand more But even if Foxtooth was to busy to care about mates, she always had dreams. In her mind, they would be happy with a son and a daughter that they could be proud of. He would always visit her and the kits, having that amazing smile on his face every time. But she knew that it would never happen. Tears began to soak her eyes, and soon it was like a rainfall. Time stands still '' ''Beauty in all she is I willl be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath, every hour has come to this Foxtooth sat by the shallows not far from camp, lying a in a small patch of sunlight. His life was okay, but it wasn't complete. Shelltail wasn't beside him, sharing the beautiful sunlight. Or his life. Since the bold kittypet came to the forest, he had taken liking in her fast-thinking and encouragement to others. But when she went away for so long, his heart felt heavier than ever. There was no way she would be his. One step closer... But Foxtooth would try as best as he could. Shelltail always seemed distant, as if she never saw him look at her and sleep next to her. She probably thought it was normal Clanmate stuff, but it was way more than that. "Oh, Shelltail," he murmured, tears falling into the small pools of water. I have died every day waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years And I'll love you for a thousand more It seemed that hours passed, and yet Shelltail was still crouched by the river, the wind spraying cold water on her clouded grey face. She wondered where Foxooth was. Probably eating with Timberstar, proud of his place. Shelltail knew that he would be the next deputy, for he is very trained and wise. Echofall won't disppear anytime soon, but maybe if she retires. Which won't happen either. And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years '' ''And I'll love your for a thousand more Foxtooth sat up, walking into the forest towards the river. The gentle flowing over the rocks and the birds that flew around the sparkling water soothed him, but when he got there a grey body was already sitting there. Shelltail. One step closer... One step closer... Shelltail heard gentle rustling, and she turned around to see Foxtooth gazing at her. She quickly blinked the thousands of tears out of her eyes, yet they still fell the dewy ground. "Are you alright?" Foxtooth padded over to her. "No, not at all. My whole life is a mess. With the journey and everything else." Foxtooth gently licked her forehead. I have died every day, waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years, and I'll love you for '' ''A thousand more Foxtooth softly nudged closer to her. "Shelltail, I promise I'll help you through this. I have always loved you, even when you were a kittypet. I'll love you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more."